fafffandomcom-20200214-history
September 23, 2014
A special UFFL meeting to hold a Class I Vote was held on September 23, 2014. This was our first meeting since the UFFL Season 1 Draft. Attendees *ketchthedonkey - President / Baltimore Ponies GM *itsamadworld919 - Vice President / California Dons GM *kovtara - Player Manager *wendingo - FBA representative / Player Manager *GDog - New York Titans GM *rally_ranger - Player Manager *slyknuxdragon - Las Vegas Bandits GM (partial) Summary After the above joined in, the discussion was brief but to the point. The meeting was called to discuss the removal of ryanr (GM of the North Florida Reneagdes) from his management duties for 2014. The specific reasons and the full document is listed here: http://uffl.boards.net/thread/35/class-north-florida-renegades-position?page=1&scrollTo=67 Mainly, as an active member, the community is better-served, as it is most important for league growth to occur in the first year. We are concerned for the success and readiness of our league if it is maintained by inactive users. This is the concern we share with our GM community, and we hope that it is fairly recognized that activity is the main driver towards keeping this group alive. We have no other issues with the other 11 GMs at this time. Other topics discussed include the post-mortem change of injury simulation, a discussion on quarterback skills in simulation, and other general topics relating to the topic. The meeting was informally closed thereafter. Minutes Welcome PM Ketch Renner: Good evening! PM kovtara: Hi PM rally_ranger: Hey PM Wendingo: Yo PM (GDog): Hey Ketch :) PM itsamadworld919: Hello everyone, let's give a few minutes for others to filter in PM Ketch Renner: How's everyone doing? PM rally_ranger: Trying not to go to bed for the moment. lol PM (GDog): Pretty good! PM (GDog): Happy with the Giants first win and hoping to get to .500 this thursday :P PM itsamadworld919: Boooooo PM Ketch Renner: Hahahahahahaa, that's good! Well, we'll go ahead and start this because I'm not sure who else is coming. PM Ketch Renner: What GM's do we have here first off? PM itsamadworld919: I believe its just you, I, and GDog at the moment PM (GDog): Rally and Kovtara aren't GMs? PM itsamadworld919: Nope, they are Player Managers PM (GDog): Oh ok :/ PM Ketch Renner: I see Pythos is logged on but I'm not sure if he's here. PM itsamadworld919: It shows up as unavailable on my end PM Ketch Renner: Oh weird PM Ketch Renner: Guess not then :P PM itsamadworld919: Though I think you have to be added to their contact list in order to be 'seen' PM Ketch Renner: Ooooooh, must be PM Ketch Renner: Let me shoot a quick message to him PM itsamadworld919: PS GDog you've been given GM permissions on the forum PM Ketch Renner: Ok GDog, you know the low down, so do you want to PM me your vote? PM Ketch Renner: (In the meantime I just sent Pythos a message to see if he's on.) PM Ketch Renner: We did have several GM's send me their votes on FA. PM itsamadworld919: Okay PM (GDog): Sorry sorry PM (GDog): My internet here at the college is very inconsistent PM Ketch Renner: No problem! PM (GDog): I can just send it here on skype, if you'd like. PM (GDog): Much easier I would think :P 'Suspension of NF GM' PM itsamadworld919: Okay, so if anyone is not familiar with the situation, we are voting on a GM suspension for ryanr of the North Florida Renegades PM Ketch Renner: Yeah, that's what I meant. PM me here on Skype ;) PM itsamadworld919: This is mainly due to the fact that we have not had any established communication with him since the draft PM itsamadworld919: This has left us to manage his team in the interim PM itsamadworld919: So we are having an issue here where we have to make executive decisions for his team each week, such as drafting players to replace his injured ones PM itsamadworld919: And, since both Ketch and I have teams of our own, this is not good management PM itsamadworld919: We should not be controlling your teams from the top-down PM itsamadworld919: And, if you recall, we discussed cutting down the length of inactivity to 4 weeks, with two separate warnings PM Ketch Renner: Ok, so here's where we stand. PM Ketch Renner: IAMW and I both agree that this vote should have 2/3rds support of all the GM's (minus Ryan of course). PM Ketch Renner: As it stands, we are one vote shy of that goal. PM Ketch Renner: Not because of no votes PM (GDog): His last activity on FA was a journal on Aug. 1 PM Ketch Renner: But we have 3 GM's we have not heard from yet. PM Ketch Renner: Therefore, we are going to wait until we can get 1 more vote before officially concluding this action. 'GM Replacement' PM Ketch Renner: In the meantime PM Ketch Renner: We'd like to go ahead and open the floor for discussion on the pending replacement. PM Ketch Renner: Are you both still here Kova and Rally? PM rally_ranger: I still got a little time PM kovtara: I am PM Ketch Renner: Ok, good. PM Ketch Renner: Well here's how I would like to do this. PM (GDog): I'm here but my internet is still being screwy :P PM itsamadworld919: Yeah, some of your messages are appearing up in the list ;) PM Ketch Renner: I would like you each to have a brief opportunity to tell us what your commitment would be to the league as a GM. I'll then ask one more question and allow you to respond to that. I'll copy your responses and send them to all the GM's privately and we'll have a vote a little later this week. PM Ketch Renner: I also want to say, both of you are extremely committed. PM Ketch Renner: And therefore PM Ketch Renner: If there is another opening at any point, or expansion, I would like to go ahead and extend that next opportunity to whoever is not selected this first go around. PM Ketch Renner: There's two of you and you're both very involved, so we'd love to have you both on our team and we will eventually. PM Ketch Renner: That being said, I pose that question about commitment first to Rally. PM rally_ranger: Okay PM itsamadworld919: This will be a short thing, btw PM itsamadworld919: Nothing serious PM rally_ranger: This is probably one of the few furry type fantasy sports I feel myself being invioved in. That being said, if I were to be chosen as interim GM, then I will put most of my focus on developing a story for the team and then keep updates on the players I have made. PM Ketch Renner: Sounds perfect, thanks Rally. :) Ok Kova, your turn. Something brief like Rally is good. :) Then IAMW will have one more question for you both and we'll send your answers to the GM's. PM | Edited 6:47:05 PM kovtara: This "Fantasy League" of sorts has opened up the door for all to interact and help build off one another which I honestly don't like about the FHL because there is little of that. Ever since I joined the UFFL, I've been on Twitter, I have been keeping info on the wiki as current as I feel it can be, I like being involved and if something confuses me, I ask about it. I'm not the best at story but I will definitely make an effort to keep the players updated as best I can. PM itsamadworld919: Alright cool, thanks guys. Then I just have my one question PM itsamadworld919: And then we will discuss privately post-meeting PM itsamadworld919: Alrighty: PM itsamadworld919: "How are you willing to help us towards making the UFFL grow in this first year?" PM itsamadworld919: Rally? PM rally_ranger: I'm already doing as much as I can. I am a regular in SoFurry and I have been talking to a few people there about it. I can venture on a little more and make a direct post about it or if the interest is really there, make a fan group about it. Other than that, I feel that excepting for going outside the internet world I am making this known. PM itsamadworld919: Cool PM Ketch Renner: Thanks Rally! That sounded perfect! :) PM Ketch Renner: Alright Kova, your turn. PM kovtara: I am already working to commission some art to help put us out there a bit more on FA and I freuent Inkbunny and can post stuff on there to draw people in as well. I am also looking into chatting with some people I know who enjoy Football and see if they would like to join up and join in the fun of our week to week heheh. PM itsamadworld919: Thanks guys :) I know it's kinda awkward to do an interview PM Ketch Renner: Thank you both so much. PM Ketch Renner: And I just want to say what I said before. PM rally_ranger: I suppose it is part of the job PM itsamadworld919: We're so happy for your characters :) PM Ketch Renner: You both really have done great things for the league already. PM Ketch Renner: And regardless of what the GM's decide as a whole PM Ketch Renner: I definitely want you both as GM's in the future. :) PM Ketch Renner: I'll copy your responses and I'll let you both know when we have a response. PM Ketch Renner: It may be a couple of days, but hopefully by this weekend. ;) PM Ketch Renner: Thank you everyone for coming and participating! PM rally_ranger: No problem. I am off to bed. PM Ketch Renner: Sleep well! PM kovtara: Not a problem at all 'Simulation Talk' PM itsamadworld919: Just out of curiosity, if you have any questions not relating to the open GM position, we can talk about them now PM itsamadworld919: Rumor has it that there is still some confusion about the release/signing process for players PM itsamadworld919: If you sustain an injury on your roster PM itsamadworld919: And I'd like to be able to help make that easier for anyone PM (GDog): I would like to bring up the issue with my scrambling QB once more PM (GDog): If you don't mind PM itsamadworld919: Yep PM itsamadworld919: Let's see if we can fix that right now... PM itsamadworld919: I'm actually on the right computer this time to mess around with the sim PM (GDog): Sounds good :) PM itsamadworld919: Ok, I"m going to do some dummy simulations, and we'll see how it makes a difference by upping the Agility. PM (GDog): Ok! Just let me know when you want my input PM itsamadworld919: Yep. It's important to note that, according to the Documentation of the sim, that Agility is not supposed to affect quarterback's Overall rating PM itsamadworld919: But... i'm going to see if it is lying to me PM (GDog): Ah :P PM itsamadworld919: John Cameron's Agility rating is '50', which is consistent among all other QBs, and its not factored into the Overall rating PM itsamadworld919: So we can change it certainly, without having issues about giving random stat boosts PM itsamadworld919: But will it actually affect it is the real Q PM itsamadworld919: so let me check... PM (GDog): Right PM itsamadworld919: Ok, sooooo... PM itsamadworld919: Agility rating = 50 2 carries, 6 yards 8 carries, 53 yards 2 carries, 11 yards 3 carries, 33 yards 4 carries, 22 yards 4 carries, 12 yards 2 carries, -1 yards 3 carries, 16 yards 6 carries, 27 yards 5 carries, 7 yards Agility rating = 90 5 carries, 37 yards 3 carries, 22 yards 6 carries, 22 yards 6 carries, 32 yards 2 carries, 13 yards 4 carries, 25 yards 3 carries, 25 yards 4 carries, 8 yards 2 carries, 8 yards 4 carries, 26 yards PM (GDog): More consistent definitely PM (GDog): But does that qualify as a stat boost? PM (GDog): I just want him to run more, honestly. Between 7-15 times a game, something in that range. PM (GDog): I know obviously the simulator is limited in what you can do. PM itsamadworld919: Yeah, so the yardage went up, but the number of carries was exactly the same... PM itsamadworld919: 39 carries, 186 yards VS 39 carries, 218 yards PM itsamadworld919: let's see what else we could do... PM (GDog): Right :/ PM itsamadworld919: And no, it's not boosting the Overall rating, so everyone is happy there PM itsamadworld919: We can't move that up or down PM itsamadworld919: John's is at 89 PM itsamadworld919: league average is 85 PM (GDog): And that's regardless of agility? PM itsamadworld919: Yes PM itsamadworld919: Agility does not factor into Overall rating PM itsamadworld919: Okay, giong to try upping the Run Chance PM itsamadworld919: which is a coaching rating that is on your spreadsheet PM (GDog): Right PM(GDog): I wasn't sure if that would influence the QB running so I didn't touch it PM Ketch Renner: Oh wait, it kind of does PM Ketch Renner: But it doesn't too. PM Ketch Renner: I found this out when I was working preseason. PM Ketch Renner: Only certain raitings effect certain positions. PM Ketch Renner: Agility only affects the overall ratings of RB's. PM (GDog): Oh? PM (GDog): Is there an Awareness rating for QBs? PM Ketch Renner: Yes PM Ketch Renner: Concentration PM (GDog): Do you think that would have any effect on running? PM Ketch Renner: It also applies to QB's, RB's, TE's, and WR's. PM Ketch Renner: I don't think so PM Ketch Renner: I think probably fumbling and interceptions. PM (GDog): Ok PM Ketch Renner: Speed effects QB's though PM Ketch Renner: There's a speed rating PM (GDog): Of course :P PM (GDog): But is that going to just boost stats PM Ketch Renner: That probably factors in I would imagine PM (GDog): Or make him run more? PM (GDog): I just want him to run more. PM Ketch Renner: I think the best way to change that would be to change the coaching philosophy PM itsamadworld919: So, it looks like the best way to boost this is to increase the Run Chance, PM Ketch Renner: You can set it so your team is more run oriented PM itsamadworld919: I got him to run 8 times in one game by doing this PM itsamadworld919: But it's a bit less consistent PM Sly Knux: (think) PM Sly Knux: :/ PM itsamadworld919: Hi Sly PM (GDog): What did you boost the run chance to? PM Sly Knux: Yeah that "experimental drug" the league instated.. clearly isn't working as it should... :/ PM Sly Knux: How's Wilbon, Tone PM itsamadworld919: So it was at 42 and I moved it to 72, but my thought is that it's really focused mostly for your RBs PM (GDog): Wilbon's good! PM itsamadworld919: It's going to have minimal effect on the QB, though it helps a little I think PM (GDog): He's back after a break on Friday PM Ketch Renner: How so? PM itsamadworld919: So I can continue to do tests for future reference 'Closing' PM Ketch Renner: What's the issue Sly? PM Ketch Renner: ? PM itsamadworld919: Anyway, I'll be back on in half an hour PM Ketch Renner: Alright, we'll I'm heading to bed. Shoot me a PM or IAMW will help you. :) PM itsamadworld919: I want to assist the GMs more than I have thus far, so that's where I stand. And no matter what the result is, ryan is always welcome here. Its just more important right now, with this being our first year, that we can have the opportunity to establish relationships with our GMs, and we have been struggling to do so with ryan. It's not fair to the other 11 teams. I think he's been in Scotland or abroad... he sounds like he is a little too busy at the moment to participate fully, so when he comes back, we can talk with him again.